Ada in Wonderland
by baichan
Summary: Ada is the only child of Alice Liddell. Her mother thinks she is more suited for a dream world that is Wonderland, and sends her there in hopes of a better life. Unbeknowest to Alice, time has barely past in Wonderland, and Ada like Alice is loved by all.
1. Prologue: Ada Down the Rabbit Hole

**Baichan: My first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA**

**I hope I can make this a funny story! This is supposed to be the saddest chapter. Although there might be a few tears.**

**Rating might change to T**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Ada turned to see the man chasing her and her mother. Her long, light brown hair, that was just a shade darker than her mother's, whipped in her face.

"Run Ada! Run!" was all she heard her mother say.

Ada didn't have to be told twice. The seventeen year old followed her mother wordlessly, just panting. The man they were running from was her father. He was a man who left her mother for the freedom of being a bachelor. Yet he also had no time to clean or do laundry and paid his ex-wife to do it.

Ada's mother wanted to move away to the place she dreams about, The Country of Hearts, or Wonderland. Ada had always thought it was just the best bed time story ever, until her mother insisted it was real. Her mother planned to go there ever since Lorina died. After Lorina had died Alice, Ada's mother talked more and more about Wonderland. Now she was on her way there.

Alice though had other plans. She was going to stay and work things out with Edith, who forgave her for not crying at their mother's funeral. She wanted Ada to be happy though, and Ada was always lost in her own personal Wonderland. Alice decided Wonderland was a place Ada would enjoy. Her dreams would become a reality. (Most of Ada's dreams resembled Wonderland because of the "best bedtime stories ever")

They came close to a hole in the forest. It reminded Ada of the Wonderland tales. She knew it was jump or stay. So she jumped. Even though Alice understood she was still alarmed.

"Ada!" she screamed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Knight and the First Kiss

**Baichan: Yay Chapter 1!**

**Elliot: The disclaimer?**

**Baichan:Right!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT HnKnA only this plot and the OC**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ada found herself falling down the rabbit hole. She was at peace falling. Unlike her mother she didn't scream, she just closed her eyes and spread her arms out enjoying the weightless feeling.

"Ow~" she said as she hit the ground. She fell unconscious, her last thoughts being "Falling good. Landing bad.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A man in a red coat with a sword swinging from his waist stumbled upon the resting place of the girl.

"Alice?" he asked himself.

The knight stooped down and placed hand over Ada's chest. He gasped as he felt the girl's hearts thump underneath his hand. Then to hear better he put his ear against her chest.

The girl started to move and the knight, actually acting like a knight lifted his head before the girl knew he had placed it there, and helped the girl.

"You fell again..." he trailed off as she opened her eyes.

This was not Alice. This girl looked like Alice but she had a more innocent softer gaze. She looked very benign. Then the girl actually smiled and said softly...

"Ace..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ada opened her eyes to see a red piercing gaze, she smiled softly as she recognized the tousled brown hair and red jacket that went with those eye's.

"Ace..." she said softly.

Ace looked alarmed as he realized the girl had said his name, she had recognized him! He jumped up and brandished his sword at her.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"The same teal eyes even..." He thought. Those teal eyes showed him softness he occasionally saw in Alice's gaze.

"My mother told me. She said 'there is a man who's role is the knight of hearts, he hated his role. That's why he loved to listen to my heartbeat. He carried a huge sword, and got lost easily.' I miss her already..." Ada said a small sad smile appeared on her soft, kind face.

"Mo-mother? Your mother was here? Your mother was a foreigner? Who was she?" he questioned, smiling his signature goofy smile.

"My mother's name... is Alice Liddell." she held a heartbroken gaze as she realized she might never see her mother again.

"Alice huh?" he thought it over and then realized something.

"Did you drink...?" he asked hoping she did.

"No..." she said softly. "How could I forget?"

She pulled out the vial her mother had given her. As she opened the vial, Ace finally took notice in what she was doing.

"Hey wait you might not want to..." he stopped as he realized his warning was useless. She was already drinking it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

She smiled then as she remembered something.

"Would you like to listen to my heart?" she said innocently, kindly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ace on the other hand was at first surprised. Alice had never really offered.

He put on a coy smile and answered the naive girl with a nod.

Then he pinned her to the ground. The girl looked confused by his rash action.

"Whats your name?" he whispered into her ear.

"A-Ada." she said. Her blush was all over her face and neck as she questioned his brash action's.

"Ada... Have you ever... Kissed a boy?" he spoke softly, pulling his mouth away from her mouth to her face.

"N-no!" she said flustered by his questions.

"We have to fix that... Ada..." He whispered, as he closed his eyes, and brought his face closer, to his. He pinned her hands above her head and slowly brought his face closer, slowly, very slowly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ada became alarmed and flustered, her soft gaze worried at her position.

"What else had mother told me?" she thought. "Oh right, beware sometimes the boys like to show their... affection forcefully."

Ada began to squirm as she saw his face come closer his lips inches away, and getting closer.

* * *

**Baichan: Poor Ada... But come on it _is _Ace!**

**Ace: What does that mean?**

**Baichan: Don't worry you are a crazy knight with no respect for girls personal space, I still like you! Your interesting.**

**Ace: Yay! Take that Elliot!**

Elliot: Shut you stupid knight! _I _am her favorite character!


	3. Chapter 2: The Cat and the Mouse

**Baichan: *Yawn* so tired**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HnKnA. Only Ada, and the plot.**

* * *

Another man was walking in a forest that he was pretty sure no one knew about. Then he heard a noise and became alarmed that his forest where he took short cuts through the woods and sometimes fished in the lake nearby had been discovered.

"Da- Is anyone here?" he said in an annoyed voice.

Then he heard a squeak and thought he had found Pierce.

He walked towards the spot he had heard the sound, and with his cat ears he heard the grass rustle.

Ace paused just as his lips were centimeters from hers. He thought he had heard a voice. Yep he had definitely heard a voice.

Ada squeaked as he added more pressure to her arms, he was irritated that someone had interrupted them. Ada started to squirm when he put a hand over her mouth to quiet her, but it was too late someone had heard.

A man with cat ears walked in on the scene, and then he paused in surprise trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

What had he seen? The Knight of Hearts, above a girl. She had a very alarmed and flustered gaze. One of the Knight's hands were pining down her hands above her head. The other kept her quiet by covering her mouth. The most surprising thing was the girl, she looked like...

"Alice? Alice!" he shouted excitedly, pointing at her. "You came back!"

He looked angrily at the amused knight.

"What's so funny?" he said, and then he smiled, "Am I missing the pun? That is Alice? Ri-right?"

Ace laughed at the naive cat.

"This is not Alice. This is Ada!" he said with that goofy smile.

The cat rolled his eyes. "So... Ace you chose to attack a girl just because she looked like Alice? I feel bad for your victim. She looks innocent; I think I'll rescue her anyway... Wth? If she's not Alice why does she have eyes?" The thought had just registered in his head. He shook his head to dispel the thought .The knight only laughed.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just steal her from you anyway." the cat said cockily.

At this the knight had to laugh. "Steal her? From me? You wish." He stood up, brushed off his coat, and drew his sword.

"You can't beat me... Wow, he is fast. He's probably going to the Amusement Park." He looked around. The cat had already left, with Ada.

The knight looked around and headed in the direction of the Castle of Hearts, the wrong way. Again.

When they got to the Amusement Park the cat guy helped Ada off his back.

"Are you O.K. Ada?" he asked.

Ada couldn't help but give him a smile as she recognized him through the tales her mother had told her. The smile melted the cat's heart; it was like Alice's smile. The cat smiled softly to himself and zoned out thinking about Alice.

"Are you ok?" said Ada with a soft yet concerned look.

"Yes it's just you look so much like Alice, even the dress looks exactly the same..." he said with a lost look.

"It is the same! My mom said that people are less likely to hurt me, maim me, or otherwise kill me, if I they recognized me as her until I could explain!" she said with a smile.

"That makes sense- Wait your mother?" exclaimed Boris.

"Yes. My mother is Alice Liddell." she stated.

"Bu-but how? She's only been gone for a year since she left!" said the bewildered cat.

"No, it's been eighteen years." she said.

"Uhm... Oh well" he said with the Cheshire grin "Wanna go to the Amusement Par-"

"Alice chu~!" said a man with mouse ears and a tail.

"That's not Alice you stupid mouse! This is her daughter." he said angrily.

"Bu-but-" he stopped when Ada hugged him saying 'it's alright' over and over again.

The cat was also surprised but thought "She is so kind and gentle, unlike Alice who would say no, and be harsh, and scold people."

"Tha-thanks chu~!" said the mouse hugging her back and cried in the crook of her neck.

"No-now save me from the evil cat!" he sobbed.


	4. Chapter 3: Daddy Dupre?

**Baichan: Sorry for the super late update... I don't even know gawd how long has it been since I updated? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HnKnA. Only Ada the plot and sometimes Elliot XD! **

* * *

Pierce stopped crying and was just sniffled. He backed away and looked at Ada seriously, but he still looked like a cute and scared mouse.

"But dau-daughter? I don't understand."

"You idiot, Alice was basically in a different world, so time obviously moved faster for her." stated the cat.

"Oh" is all the mouse said as he thought it over.

"Yeah so obviously-"

"Who's your father?" asked the mouse.

"My mother said my father had black hair and he loved tea. Especially black tea! Books! He had many, many books, and he had a hat and a cane. I-I forgot his name." Ada said excited at the subject.

"That sounds like the Blood Dupre in a nut shell, except, he IS a nut." Said Boris.

"I think, that is my father's name." Ada thought about it then pulled out a picture.

"Here is a picture of him." she said handing over the picture.

Pierce's eyes widen as he looks at the picture.

"Chu!~ Th-this is th-the Ha-hatter!" shouts Pierce.

"Your father is Dupre." Boris deadpans. Then he thinks about it. About a certain Amusement Park owners hate towards the local Mafia Boss.

"C'mon you should meet the Mary Golawnd!"


	5. Chapter 4: Not Your Mother

**Baichan: Ya long time no see but I didn't die! Yay!**

**Elliot:Yay?**

**Baichan:Uhm ya... :I**

**Disclaimer: Ya I only own the plot and Ada.**

**BTW! If you vote on the Poll on expect more updates! Thats like 1 out of 3 reasons why I updated... Like the ONLY reason I updated this story. Sooo... ya.**

* * *

Ada followed Boris silently as they neared the park's gates. They paused as they heard shouting. The voices were arguing about some problem that just led to more arguing. The source of the voices led them to three men and two boys.

One man had his hair in a braid and was holding a violin, behind him there was a group of faceless employees. The other two men and the boys stood across from them, one of the men had rabbit ears and was holding a gun, the two boys were identical except for their eyes and clothes, one was red and one was blue, they were both standing there bored. The other man was the man from her picture, her father.

Boris shouted at the group of arguing men. "Hey old man! Look who I found!"

"What is this time-" he began but stopped when he saw Ada.

"Alice!" he shouted a smile replacing the scowl that had just resided on his face.

"Alice?" said the man with bunny ears in a disbelieving tome.

"Onee?" questioned the twins, before running and capturing Ada in a hug that knocked them over.

"Oi! Brats get off Alice!" said Elliot laughter and disbelief laced in his voice.

The man that was her father just glared at her.

"Bu-but I-I'm n-not -"

"That's not Alice. A foreigner, but not Alice." her father interrupted.

"What?" said four people at once.

"I-it's true." she said with a soft almost dopey look that was different from the harsher look Alice gave them.

"I'm her daughter. The time flows differently in that world then this world does." she explained looking at her feet, her face red because of how shy she was.

"So why did you come here? Like your mother to turn heads? Or-"

"No! M-my mother wasn't like that! She was only ever with two men in her life! She was only truly with my father! B-but h-he wasn't in love with her, wasn't faithful, s-so she left him!" she shouted cheeks red, eyes watering, but her face still held the soft dopey look even when mad.

"What does that have to do with you being here?" her father said coldly.

Ada pulled the picture of her father out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"The man in the picture is my father." she said tears running slowly down her face.

The man's eyes widened slightly before he walked towards Ada and put his hand on her head.

"You're not like your mother." he said softly before standing straight and removing his head.

"You should come live at the mansion, and I'm sure Vivaldi would love to meet you." he said whispering the last part quietly.

Ada smiled and nodded her head before hugging him.

"Thank you dad." she said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6: Act Your Age

**Baichan: Okay I'm really sorry about the uber later update and the shortness of the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ada watched quietly as Blood walked away with Elliot and the twins.

Her smile faded as soon as their backs where turned.

As much as she wanted to learn about her father, she knew she had people to talk to and places to be.

After a soft smile slipped back on her face she took a step forward.

_Ba-dump 'tick' Ba-dump 'tick' Ba-dump 'tick'_

Ada swayed as the sound of her heartbeat echoed in her ears. But there was a soft ticking noise hidden softly between the beats.

As she collapsed toward the ground two voices were heard over her heart.

_Remember 'Alice' you must always act your age._

Her body shuddered as everything constricted, her bones shortening, her muscles loosened, and tensed trying to adjust correctly, and her skin smaller, softer. She gasped as her organs shrunk.

By that time Boris and Golawnd had moved her to a fist-aid room and laid her down on a cot.

They watched as her hair lightened to a softer color.

When Ada finally opened her eyes she found herself staring up at a worried face.

"Are you okay?" Boris asked.

Ada smiled a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine now." she said.

They both froze.

Her voice was a higher pitch.

Ada shifted uneasily.

She felt smaller.

Something moved in her pocket.

She reached in, pausing to stare at her seemingly smaller hand, and pulled out a card.

It seemed familiar.

"Hey let me see!" Boris whined, reaching for the card.

She giggled and pulled the card back but angled to where he could see.

He gasped and gritted his teeth.

Ada looked back at the card, the front and back were almost exactly the same. Except one side was white on black and the other side was black on white.

On both sides was the jocker card.


	7. Chapter 7: Little Girl

**Baichan:Okay I know it's been practically forever and I knooooow this is short, but I have a plan and an end! Be prepared! Cause we are reaching the conclusion! (In a bit)**

* * *

Boris took her to run around the park while Golawnd offered to wait for Blood.

When Blood got there Golawnd awkwardly handed the card to Blood.

Blood's eyes widened, than narrowed again.

From behind Elliot readied his gun.

"Where is she?" he said curtly.

Golawnd looked around and caught a flash of pink and led Blood to his (now) little girl.

She was giggling as Boris led her off the Merry Go-Round.

Blood would have said something if he wasn't concerned for his daughter.

"Blood, despite differences I would be willing to go talk to the Jokers with you." Golawnd said.

Blood stared at the little girl, either ignoring or contemplating his words Golawnd wasn't sure.

The girl looked up and ran to Blood with shouts of, "Daddy, Daddy!"

Boris followed Ada, and although he had a worried look, seemed relieved to see them.

The girl-Ada latched herself onto Blood's leg.

"We have a problem." Boris said.

Golawnd could have face-palmed.

"What, another one!" Elliot said from behind Blood while he put his gun away.

Boris nodded.

"She... can't really remember stuff."

Blood looked up.

"What do you mean?"

Thoughts raced through his head, the prominent ones, were about Ada and really he didn't know why that surprised him.

Ada looked at him with bright innocent eyes, "Daddy, where's mama?"

All of the people standing around her cringed, except Blood.

"She's not here."

Ada pouted cutely in confusion.

"Then where is she?"

Blood sighed.

"I don't know."

Ada almost flinched and tears seemed to gather in her eyes.

"O-okay." She said, seemingly resigned to that fact that the whereabouts of her mother were unknown.

Ada yawned, and leaned back into her father's chest. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Blood sighed and also seemed to become resigned to something.

He turned and began walking away.

Elliot followed slightly confused.

Golawnd ran after him.

"Blood! Where are you going?" he called out in a harsh whisper.

Blood stopped and whipped around.

"I'm taking my daughter home."

And then he left.


	8. Chapter 8: What I Found In the Clearing

Boris despite the dangers was in the royal gardens watching Vivaldi giggle at Ada.

His tail was drooping because he knew there was no going back for Ada, she wasn't his age anymore she was a child and Blood didn't seem ready to change that anytime soon.

His fur bristled.

Of course not this was his chance to have his daughter.

Taking in one last glimpse of Ada he turned and went in search of the mortician.

* * *

"Th-that is entirely theoretical!"

Boris could have snickered at how disheveled the usually orderly mortician looked.

"Well, let's test that theory."

The mortician looked at him tight lipped.

"Even if it works there's a chance she won't accept you."

Boris sighed, "I know."

The mortician accepted his decision.

* * *

Ada ran through the woods she's known for her whole seventeen years of life.

She was running towards the mortician's house wanting the coffee he said her used to mother make.

Suddenly she broke out of the woods and was in a clearing.

In the middle of it there was a man lying down.

She gasped as she saw his cat ears and tail.

Reaching a hand out she marveled at how soft they were.

Leaning over she noticed something.

A small indention, like a key hole on his chest.

Swallowing she reached for the slim key around her neck.

She took a moment to examine the key, the top had an ornate heart on it.

To her surprise the fragile gold item fit into the indention.

She turned it like you would key in a wind-up toy.

Her eyes widened as the key melted, bathed in gold light and the man gasped, feline eyes widening.

He looked at her, breathed her name out.

"_Ada…"_

She let him pull her into an embrace and accepted his kiss.

It felt right, like two puzzle pieces being solved.

He smirked against her lips.

She pulled away a bit.

"_Boris."_

The two smiled surrounded by trees and their love.

* * *

**THE END**

**I'm sorry for the looong delay and the shoddy end thank you for all those who stuck through and read this and for all your reviews!**


End file.
